One Messed up Holiday
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Valentines day is an absolute classic: what with the flowers, chocolate, and blossoming love. However, Elsa Winters does not associate the holiday with the same mushy feelings most people do. No, on the contrary really, she detests February 14. Why? Because she has no one to spend it with.
1. Actual Story

Elsa Winters was far from bitter, yet one specific holiday left her feeling a bit grumpy. She just hated walking down the streets seeing all those couples holding hands, making out, and just loving life. Why did she hate it so much? She hated it because those people weren't her.

The senior did find it rather pathetic how jealous couples could make her, but she secretly wanted the same thing so badly. Valentine's day was just a reminder that Jack Frost, her best friend, was always just going to be just a friend.

What made the whole situation worse though, was the fact that she never had anyone to tell her problem to. She always discussed these kind of things with Jack. She remembered when he asked her about her recent aggression.

 _"You know Els, you can tell me what's bothering you." Jack supportively squeezed her hand for a second, making sure they locked eyes._

 _"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"Really? I'm pretty sure you do."_

 _Elsa sighed, wishing she was not so easy to read. "It's a, eh, a girl thing." She admitted._

 _"That time of the month?" He teased, laughing to himself._

 _Elsa only rolled her eyes, beginning to stand up and leave, when his hand grabbed her own. She was too surprised by the contact to pull away._

 _"Okay, bad joke." He admitted. "I get that we are different genders but it's never stopped you from telling me before."_

 _"Jack-"_

 _"Try me." Jack interrupted. "I wanna know so I can fix it."_

 _Elsa pondered this, but sadly Jack wasn't in control of this one. This wasn't like the time he punched Hans after he got a little too close to her. And it wasn't like all the times Jack defended Elsa when people found it weird she was constantly studying. He always would tell them 'you won't find it so weird when you're making her subway sandwich.'_

 _"This is something you can't fix."_

 _"Do you realize who you are talking to?" He gave her a good natured smile, a small glint of playfulness in his electric blue eyes. "I am the all powerful Jack Frost. I can fix it Elsa, you just have to tell me."_

It was weeks later that he finally broke her down. It had been last Saturday; a week before Valentine's day.

 _"Tell me." Elsa did not speak. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"_

 _The blonde rolled her eyes slightly, annoyed that he still hasn't given up, but also slightly thankful. She felt special knowing he cared so much about her wellbeing._

 _"You really want to know?" She inquired. Jack nodded his head eagerly. "I wish February 14th would never come."_

 _"Valentines day? Why?"_

 _"I like this guy and-"_

 _"Hold up." Jack stared at her, seeming almost disgusted. "You like like someone?"_

 _"Thank you for putting it in Preschool talk. Yes, I 'like like' someone." She chortled._

 _Her classmate continued to stare, completely thrown off. "I am your best friend! How did I not know this?"_

 _"It didn't come up." She admitted shyly._

 _"And you want this guy you failed to mention to be your valentine I suppose?!"_

 _"Forget I mentioned it."_

 _"Forget?" Jack asked. "I can't believe you have a crush Els. I always thought you were above everyone in this school, you know, out of every guy's league."_

 _"Saying people are out of your league is stupid and you know it." Elsa paused. "Besides, if anything, this guy is out of my league."_

Jack had demanded to know who, but still Elsa held the sacred information to herself. But now, three days before Valentine's day, she was dying to tell someone.

BANG, BANG, BANG! The loud knocking snapped Elsa from her thoughts, causing her to glance at her bedroom door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Anna!" A reply sounded. "I need to tell you something!"

Not even a second later the door swung open revealing an elated girl who seemed about ready to burst with happiness. "He asked me!" She squealed. "Kristoff finally asked me out! And, even better, he has a reservation for some fancy Italian place on Valentine's day!"

Elsa fought the urge to scream at her sister's statement. She was so happy for her sister yet she really wanted to wipe that stupid grin off her face. The mixed feelings were creating a tornado in her head. "That's great Anna." She faked a smile.

To her surprise, Anna dropped hers, having a smirk replace it after a few seconds. "Oh, I get it, Jack hasn't asked you yet."

Elsa tried hard to fight the color taking over her pale complexion. "Jack?" She laughed. "Why would he ask me anything?"

"You're in love! You're in love!" Her sister sang, beginning to switch songs. "Elsa and Jack sitting in a tree-"

"Stop!" Elsa demanded, still she decided she just might have found someone to talk to.

"Have you dropped any hints yet?" Anna asked suddenly. "Let him know that you may be interested in being more than friends."

"Of course not!"

"Really?" Anna laughed. "If the way you guys talk right now is you not dropping hints, I wonder what would happen if you actually did."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you mean."

"I mean, you and Jack are so clueless." She began imitating them. "I hate valentine's day because I don't spend it with you!"

"I've never said that!" Elsa protested.

"For some reason I think you like another guy, even though you won't tell me his name, and kept it a secret from me for so long." Anna mocked in a deep voice.

"And Jack has not said that!"

"He might as well." Anna paused. "Sis you are the prettiest, most sophisticated, and independent women I know. In a matter of seconds you could get any guy wrapped around your finger, but still, you act like it is impossible for Jack to consider you as more than a friend. I heard part of your conversation the other day and both of you seem more lost than me in the ways of love. Translation, you both need a lot of help."

 **XXX**

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _You can fall off a cliff, you can fall from a tree, but baby, the best way to fall is in love with me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _J_

Elsa just stared, she just helplessly stared. J. She tried to stop her mind from coming to the obvious conclusion. J. could be so many people. Many first names started with J. Why dear lord did it have to be signed this why?

She clutched the paper in her hand, fighting the internal battle. She would simply ask Jack if he wrote it. Easy peasy, mac-and-chees - NO! She couldn't ask him!

Elsa started pacing back and forth near her locker, ignoring the stares. If someone liked her, they would have to either talk to her in person or leave a note with their full name in her locker next time.

She stuck the note in her backpack and headed to first hour.

 **XXX**

Elsa found herself paying more attention than usual, if that was possible, to Jack. He walked into their first hour class a little later than her, yet still before the bell. His hair was ruffled on his head, while his alluring blue eyes rested brightly below it. His chiseled features seemed to call her, but still, as far as Elsa could tell, nothing seemed unusual. Surely, Jack would have some signs if he had wrote a love note to her. But nothing, he just sat in his seat, his hand in his hoodie's pocket, listening to their teacher. It must not have been him, Elsa concluded.

 **XXX**

24\. Elsa spun the nozzle to the right. 7. She then spun it to the left, then going back to the right until she heard the familiar click. She had long forgotten the third number.

She reached in to grab her light blue lunch box when she noticed, once again, a slip of paper at the bottom of her locker. The paper was a light shade of pink with the small hearts in the upper corner.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _I need to tell you something. Please look at 5_

 _The answer is look at 11_

 _Don't get mad, but look at 15_

 _Stay calm please, but I need you to look at 13_

 _First look at 2_

 _Don't be angry, just look at 12_

 _I want our relationship to be like pi, irrational maybe, yet never ending._

 _What I wanted to tell you was...look at number 14_

 _Be patient and look at number 4_

 _I promise this is the last time. What I wanted to tell you is at number 7_

 _I hope you're not mad when I ask for you to look at 6_

 _Sorry, look at 8_

 _Just have a look at 10_

 _I really don't know how to say this, but will you look at 3_

 _You really need to look at 9_

 _Sincerely,_

 _J._

He used a math pick up line. Elsa giggled behind her hand. That was definitely worth being a little late to lunch.

 **XXX**

"So did your crush ask you out yet?" Jack asked Elsa with detached interest.

"Sort of." His eyes flickered onto hers, suddenly seeming very captivated. "I mean, it is hard to explain."

"How so?"

Because he might have left love notes in my locker, which isn't asking me out, but still getting the message across that he is interested, Elsa thought to herself. "Um, I'll explain later, class is almost over.

Elsa collected her stuff, pretending not to notice Jack watching her every move. Hurriedly, she headed to her locker after the dismissal of the mail. Her disappointment was obvious as she stared into her empty locker.

"What's the matter Els?" Jack had stuck up behind her.

She faked a small smile, grabbing her lunch box to stuff in her backpack. "Nothing, I just have some homework I am not looking forward to.*

 **XXX**

Elsa mentally prepared herself for there to be nothing in her locker. It was a one- two- time thing. Slowly, she peeked into her locker. "Yes!" She yelled aloud. A few people turned to look at her while she smiled sheepishly. Quickly she held up her phone. "My best friend just texted me that everything is ready for this weekend." She lied. As soon as attention had shifted off of her she picked up the small pink paper.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _Have you ever wondered if there's someone who thinks about you when they can't sleep? Or smiles at just the mention of your name? What if there's a person that thinks the world of you, and you've never even noticed them? Sorry to be the one to ruin the mystery, but I can assure you there is someone. There is someone who loves you...and that someone is me._

 _Love, J._

Her heart swelled as she read the precious words. Every part of her was dying to scream like a mad women from the joy she was feeling. She couldn't help it, whoever wrote these sweet words needed to show himself.

 **XXX**

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _My worst fear is that we are going to turn out to be dominoes. I will fall for you, yet you will fall for another._

 _Sincerely,_

 _J._

Elsa received that note before she sat down for lunch, and she had to admit Jack had finally showed signs that the note could be from him.

Ten minutes into lunch and he hadn't said a word, Anna and Kristoff seemed to be the only ones in a conversation. Jack was staring into his lap, playing with his fingers, while seeming lost in thought.

"You okay Jack?" Elsa finally asked.

"Me?" Jack laughed the fakest laugh the blonde had ever heard. "I'm fine, but you know-" He trailed off, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I was actually kinda wanting to ask you something."o

"Really?"

"Yeah." He seemed to think for a long moment. "I was just wondering if you had any lead, my pencil ran out."

"Oh, yeah. I'll give you some after lunch." Both turned their head from the other. That had not been what Elsa expected.

 **XXX**

Elsa roughly shoved her lunch box into her locker, nearly missing the small slip of paper. She visibly perked up after it caught her attention.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _The funny thing is I am 99.9% sure you don't like me. Still, that 0.1% manages to keep me going._

She smiled at the note. At least today was not a complete lost. Still staring at the paper she noticed an arrow pointing to the back.

 _Will you meet me next to the blossom tree on the side of the building after school ends? I will be waiting there to ask you a very important question regarding the holiday this weekend._

 **XXX**

She sat on the bench under the flower covered tree, the silence far from peaceful. School had ended an hour ago, but J. had still not shown up. The fact she had waited so long was pathetic to say the least. Nobody was coming and she needed to leave.

A sudden figure approaching caused her to stay glued to her seat; until he got closer, and suddenly she wanted to run away. No way!

"Hans?!" Staring more closely at him, he actually looks as confused as she was.

"Hey gorgeous. You like this spot too. It's peaceful right?"

"Not at all." She paused, considering coming up with a lie. She decided against it. "I was waiting for someone. Well, I still am I guess."

"Oh, Jack." She glanced up surprised. "I guess this is kind of a romantic spot for you and your boyfri-"

"No!" The senior interrupted hastily. "No, we are not dating!"

"Oh, his lost." He nervously played with his fingers. Jack does that too, Elsa mentally noted. "I'm really sorry about what happened when school started. You were just so pretty, but I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. Jack had every right to punch me!"

He seemed sincere. "Apology accepted."

"Do you think it would be okay if I asked first?" She quickly realized what he meant. "Please Elsie."

Elsa missed the way Jack said Els. Still, she leaned in letting her eyes close. She had to prove Jack had no hold on her. Just kiss him and prove you are independent.

"What the heck is this!" Hans' well known brother, Pitch, began walking up. "I did not slave for hours trying to come up with freakin' love notes so that you could kiss her! This was revenge, we were hurting her!" He groaned, running his hands through his ruffled black hair in distress. "Did you see how heartbroken she was?! You said you were going to make her feel worse, but no, you just had to kiss her!"

"Pitch-" Hans began, trying to stop him.

"No! She let Jack punch you! She thanked him for doing it actually!" He growled. "This punished them both! They both were unhappy not being each other's valentine!"

The world was spinning, her heart had stopped. Elsa started running, an olympian would have been unable to keep up. Before she knew it, she was in her car almost home.

She didn't notice Anna as she sprinted into her room, her backpack loosely on her left shoulder. In a matter of seconds her fluffy blue body pillow was pressed against her wet face, absorbing the salt water.

 **XXX**

"Elsa?" He gently tapped her door, his hand reaching for the nob. "Elsa?" He repeated.

"It's open." She called.

"Hey." Jack paused, his mouth curving into a frown. Elsa looked as beautiful as ever, her hair brushed against the bed, her body slightly covered with a light blue blanket, but her face was covered by a large fluffy body pillow. "Anna said you looked upset and ended up calling me."

"Oh." Was her simple reply.

"So are you upset?" Jack heard himself ask as if it wasn't obvious by the fact she was not letting him see her face.

Slowly Elsa pulled the pillow away from her tear stained face. Her cheeks were rosy red, the light reflecting off the slightly wet surface; her lips curved downwards, forming a frown; her eyes were slightly puffy and as red as her cheeks. What was the worst however, was just how sad those eyes managed to look.

Elsa's eyes were always one of the white haired boy's favorite outward features she possessed. They were a bright blue, seeming to be delicately placed sapphires. They would always glow, complementing the smile she consistently had below them. Now, that smile had disappeared and her eyes became a shell of their former beauty. Her blue crystals had crystallized and shattered. Elsa looked broken.

"Els." Jack whispered sympathetically. "What happened?"

Elsa walked over to her backpack pulling out a few slips of paper and handed them to Jack.

"I should have known." Her voice was hoarse, but Jack still understood her words.

He grabbed the paper from her hands, hesitantly looking down at the content. The paper itself was hideous, the kind a lovestruck girl would have used. It was a soft pink color with a few hearts in the upper corner. He mentally noted that Elsa would have preferred a blue piece of paper.

What was written on the paper however, disgusted him more. They were love notes signed with the initial J.. It didn't take him long to realize who Elsa had assumed sent them.

Glancing at the last one he looked at Elsa in confusion. Had she gone to meet someone at the blossom tree?

"I went there straight after school." Elsa began explaining, staring out the window rather than at Jack directly. "I waited and waited but nobody seemed to be coming. I was so close to giving up when finally a figure approached." She paused, laughing dryly to herself. "I was vulnerable at the moment, so even though Hans came and sat down next to me, I ended up giving him the time of day. He was being rather nice and I needed comfort at the moment. I almost kissed him."

Jack froze, taking in the words. Elsa was going to kiss Hans, the one who attempted that very same thing not too long ago and ended up being punched. He thought Elsa hated Hans, that he himself had been the knight in shining armor. Jealousy coursed through his veins. Still, Elsa had said the key word 'almost'.

"Then Pitch popped out and screamed at him. Was mad that Hans was trying to hook up with me when Pitch had helped him only so they could get revenge on me." Another humorless laugh escaped her lips. "He yelled at him for causing him to waste all that time writing love notes and plotting this scheme. It was going to punish both of us Jack, that was their plan. To break my heart and supposedly yours because I would be mad at you. It would ruin our friendship. It wasn't a bad plan and I made it easier. It wasn't hard for them to lure me into their trap. I should have known." She repeated.

The white haired boy stared at the girl for awhile as she completely avoided his gaze.

"You thought I wrote them?" He mentally cursed his voice for sounding so weak. Still, Elsa heard him, a sad nod of her head occurring.

Jack bit the corner of his lip. "And you were disappointed to find out otherwise?" Again, Elsa nodded her head. "I guess now would be the time to finally ask you then."

His mouth became unusually dry, his hand moving to rub the nape of his neck. He had been trying all day to ask her the simple question. Maybe now was the time.

"Els?" She still stated at the ground. "Els look at me." Her shy gaze landed on him, her eyes still red. "I know you don't like Valentine's day, but it is coming anyways. And honestly, I haven't liked how much pressure it brings, but Els you are are worth the stress. I'm sorry I didn't leave you love notes, but I could come up with a million. You are the most inspiring wonderful woman and I want to celebrate February 14 with you." He tried to read her from her expression but she had an excellent poker face. "I love you Elsa. Will you be my valentine?"

Slowly the blonde's lips curved into a smile. "I've imagined you asking me that question more times than you know, but not once did I think I would look like such a mess as you did it." She laughed slightly, her cheeks tinted pink due to the crying. Or was she blushing, Jack wondered.

"You always look beautiful." He brushed a strand of her loose hair away, leaning in slowly. Noticing her eyes closing, he took it as a sign to continue. Their lips met after a few seconds, them both trying to get as much as they gave. The moved with perfect synchronization, the harmony causing them both to enjoy the kiss longer than their lungs could handle.

Gasping for air Elsa pulled away, composing herself. "I love you too Jack."

 **XXX**

"YOU ARE THE BEST!" Elsa gushed, running towards the table. "I said bring a few snacks, Jack you brought more than the movie theater actually sales."

"I take pride in Valentine's day."

Elsa planted a kiss on his cheek. "I see that." She paused staring at the food in wonder. "You got pizza, every candy containing chocolate, drinks, and popcorn. You must of spent a small fortune."

"I've heard guys do that on Valentine's day." Jack paused, remembering his surprise. "I almost forgot, I got you something. Close your eyes."

Elsa did as she was told, her eyes gently shutting. Silently Jack moved behind her, gently laying the front on her neck.

Out of shock, Elsa laughed as the cool metal hit her skin. Figuring it was a necklace she could only wonder why it looked like. "Can I open my eyes?" She asked eagerly.

"One sec." Jack inwardly cursed as he fumbled with the small metal pieces that he needed to connect. Come on Jack, he thought, you just need to put the small circle in the hook. How the heck did girls manage to do this all the time. He played with it for a good thirty seconds until it finally locked. "Okay, open!"

Elsa looked down excitedly. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed, feeling her inner girl shining through. "I love it! Thank you, thank you thank you!"

"You know I would do anything for you Els." He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

They set up their blankets on the couch in front of Elsa's large flat screen tv, the snacks beside them in organized chaos. Elsa peered down at her necklace again while Jack messed with the remote.

The snowflake seemed to actually be made of snow, the way it seemed delicate and shimmered in the light. She studied the tiny details carved into the center and throughout the edges. It was obviously done by hand. Somewhere there was a very talented person.

She leaned against Jack's shoulder. "This is the best Valentine's day ever!"

"Same here." He smiled down at her. "I finally get to spend one with you."

The Blonde blushed slightly, curling even further into his side. She was more thankful than he would ever be able to understand.


	2. Pitch's POV

**So, in a weird turn of events, I actually started wondering why Pitch wrote the notes himself. I kinda forgot I probably just wrote that without thought and actually ended up making a second part from Pitch's POV. For the first time ever, I present to you some one-sided Pitch and Elsa(pleade don't hate me).**

He had been cursed from the start; an idiot could figure out that. His hair was a jet black color the refused to be tamed and looked like a circus when allowed to do what it wanted. His skin was unnaturally pale, almost seeming gray in certain lighting.

However, what really made him certain that Elsa was far out of his reach was the bony structure of his face. So Pitch Black did not even try to humor himself and wore all black, a layer of darkness coating his insecurities.

When people laughed he would frighten them with a scowl, which quickly earned him a reputation. Still, he admired Elsa Winters to no end. Her hair always fell into place, her body was curved, and she had the kind of personality that really became the cherry on top; she was sweet, smart, and still had some sass. So Pitch decided early on that he loved her. He was a poor fool with unrealistic expectations.

He wasn't the only one falling for her though. His idiot brother, Hans, had received a blow to his ego when not only did Elsa reject him, but her best friend, Jack, punched him in the face.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The way Elsa jumped into the boy's arms, a smile of gratitude on her face. If only Pitch could receive the same smile from her. Unlike Hans he never dared approach her. Elsa was, in his opinion, a queen, while he was a simple peasant.

"Pitch?!" Hans rolled his eyes at his brother. "Are you even listening?"

"You got rejected, I get it!" Pitch groaned. "You've been telling me since it happened on the third day of school. In case you hadn't noticed, it is almost Valentine's day now."

Hans' eyes lit up. "That's it, I'll make her my Valentine!"

Pitch chortled. "Because you're so brilliant. I hope when Jack punches you this time he actually knocks some sense into you.Hans smiled deviously, a lightbulb seeming to have gone off. "You come up with the plan."

In most circumstances Pitch would have shot him down immediately, but this offer was tempting. He just needed to tweak some things. "You can't make her your valentine you idiot!" He snarled. "You have to make her pay. We are going to make sure Jack and Elsa never end up together." And the black haired boy had the most brilliant of plans.

 **XXX**

A chance to finally express himself on paper. Pitch needed to come up with the perfect words if he wanted Elsa to fall for him when she found out he actually wrote the love notes.

 _Dear Elsa,_

He thought a moment.

 _You can fall off a cliff, you can fall from a tree, but baby, the best way to fall is in love with me._

Such words of poetry and he knew Elsa would appreciate them. But then he signed it with the dreaded initial of Jack Frost. Oh, he would make sure Elsa stopped thinking so highly of that boy. He needed to write four more love notes. He decided to go ahead and write one more for today at school.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _I need to tell you something. Please look at 5_

 _The answer is look at 11_

 _Don't get mad, but look at 15_

 _Stay calm please, but I need you to look at 13_

 _First look at 2_

 _Don't be angry, just look at 12_

 _I want our relationship to be like pi, irrational maybe, yet never ending._

 _What I wanted to tell you was...look at number 14_

 _Be patient and look at number 4_

 _I promise this is the last time. What I wanted to tell you is at number 7_

 _I hope you're not mad when I ask for you to look at 6_

 _Sorry, look at 8_

 _Just have a look at 10_

 _I really don't know how to say this, but will you look at 3_

 _You really need to look at 9_

 _Sincerely,_

 _J._

This one was both sweet and humorous. Pitch was almost beginning to believe Elsa could one day be his.

 **XXX**

His eyes followed Elsa in anticipation, watching the way she turned the nozzle of her locker without thought.

Her face lit up with curiosity as she glanced around her for a second before picking up the paper. Pitch had gone with cliché, yet classic, pink paper with hearts.

The blonde concentrated on the paper, taking it a step further and actually beginning to pace back in forth. She looked down at the paper several times, as if hoping it would change, yet still being relieved it didn't. Pitch considered this to be a success.

 **XXX**

"May I go to the bathroom?" Pitch asked his teacher.

"Can you wait?" Ms. Tooth asked in return. "Lunch is in five minutes."

Pitch shook his head dramatically, leaving as she went ahead and gestured with her hand for him to go ahead.

He headed to locker 2304 placing the note in the tiny slot. The bell dismissing the classes who has second lunch like Elsa sounded a few minutes after. Again, she concentrated on the paper, taking longer this time. After placing the paper in her backpack she smiled to herself, heading to the cafeteria.

 **XXX**

"How's the plan going?" Hans asked eagerly.

Pitch sneered, both annoyed and amused by his enthusiasm. Was it really that easy for him to turn against Elsa and decide to punish her? "Fine, no thanks to you. She enjoyed the notes I gave her today." A small reached his lips before he quickly forced it into hiding. Now isn't the time to be weak, he told himself.

"Did you google some for tomorrow?" Hans interest was clearly detached, still Pitch felt my anger boiling over. Google?!? How could something he googled win her affection?!

"I did not google anything you nitwit!" Pitch yelled. "She isn't going to be convinced by something so cheap! It needs to come from the heart!"

Hans raised a brow, snickering to himself. "You're writing her love notes from your heart." He smirked. "I didn't realize you had one of those."

Pitch shot him a dangerous glare. Had looks been able to kill Hans would have died on the spot. "Forget it! You are too stupid to understand what needs to be done for this plan to work!"

Pitch sighed to himself. Everything needed to be perfect if he was going to pull this off.

 **XXX**

Elsa bit her lip in anticipation, daring herself to open the locker, much to Pitch's delight. This could actually work! The boy didn't want to get too excited, yet here he was watching her smile as she saw the note.

"Yes!" She shouted, her elbow jamming down in victory. Pitch laughed at how cute she looked.

"My best friend just texted me that everything is ready for this weekend." She lied. Suddenly she looked even cuter with the pink flush in her cheeks. Like Pitch, she was not a huge fan of attention.

She picked up the paper with a smile, her eyes scanning the contents.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _Have you ever wondered if there's someone who thinks about you when they can't sleep? Or smiles at just the mention of your name? What if there's a person that thinks the world of you, and you've never even noticed them? Sorry to be the one to ruin the mystery, but I can assure you there is someone. There is someone who loves you...and that someone is me._

 _Love, J._

Her smile grew larger, if that was possible, her eyes lightening up. Pitch knew a sophisticated women like Elsa would understand the beauty of words. The way they could pour out the heart's desire. Still, Pitch had not gone too deep as it was supposed to be from that Jack fool.

 **XXX**

A deep breath escaped the blacked haired boys lips as he slipped the note in. It was all too true.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _My worst fear is that we are going to turn out to be dominoes. I will fall for you, yet you will fall for another._

 _Sincerely,_

 _J._

It seemed Pitch would fall for her, he already had, while she fell for Jack. But maybe she would be happiest with another. Was this a selfish plan?

However, it was too late to reconsider. Elsa was already attached to the notes; the plan was already going on.

So again, the Blonde opened the paper in excitement. Gently, Elsa slipped the note into her backpack. This really could work.

 **XXX**

The second, still honest note, was waiting for an angry Elsa. Pitch had a feeling Jack had upset her by not admitting the feelings he had. It was obvious to the black haired boy that Jack had a huge crush on Elsa, understandably of course.

But, she did perk up after seeing the note.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _The funny thing is I am 99.9% sure you don't like me. Still, that 0.1% manages to keep me going._

She barely seemed to notice the arrow pointing towards the back.

 _Will you meet me next to the blossom tree on the side of the building after school ends? I will be waiting there to ask you a very important question regarding the holiday this weekend._

 **XXX**

He couldn't help but feel bad about what he was doing; Elsa looked so sad. She didn't want him, she only wanted Jack. Could be still walking over there ad confess his feelings? Surely, she would be mad he played her emotions like he did: like the strings of a guitar.

Wait...Pitch suddenly froze behind the tree. Why was Hans talking to her so nicely?!? That wasn't part of the plan.

Elsa didn't even seem repulsed by his presence; she was allowing him to comfort her. And just like that Hans began leaning in; that son of a bit-

"What the heck is this!" I screamed, noticing quickly the startled face of one Elsa Winters. She was going to hate me now. "I did not slave for hours trying to come up with freakin' love notes so that you could kiss her! This was revenge, we were hurting her!" He groaned slightly, realizing this was how it was meant to be. "Did you see how heartbroken she was?! You said you were going to make her feel worse, but no, you just had to kiss her!"

"Pitch-" Hans started. However, Pitch had no sympathy left for him.

"No! She let Jack punch you! She thanked him for doing it actually!" He growled. "This punished them both! They both were unhappy not being each other's valentine!"

But now, Elsa would probably run right into Jack's arms; at least she would be happy. So he watched her expression grow horrified while his remained stone cold. Without hesitation she sprinted into the distance. Pitch was left there wih his brother, resisting the urge to run and comfort her. _She will be happier_ , he kept repeating to himself. Elsa was but a dream, while he was the King of Nightmares.


End file.
